


Hold My Hand

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are on the run from some bad guys. (It's really too short to need a summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment fic challenge on LiveJournal, for a request for a story that had Steve and Danny holding hands.

They stood on the edge of the cliff looking over the bay, the bad guys right behind them. Steve checked his gun. "Out of bullets," he said, then turned to Danny. "You?" Danny shook his head.

"You realize what this means," Steve said unnecessarily. "We have to jump."

Danny nodded, trying not to look at the ocean far below them. Steve reached out and took Danny's hand in his. "Ready?"

Another nod from Danny.

"One, two, three — GERONIMO!"

When Steve surfaced, he looked around for his partner. "Danny? Danny?"

Danny's head popped up out of the water, much to Steve's relief. "Present," he announced. "Oh, and by the way — Geronimo?"

"What else was I supposed to say?" Steve asked, but his question wasn't answered.

They swam back to shore, and as Steve got out of the water, he offered Danny his hand to pull him out. Danny accepted it, and he didn't let go as they walked toward the car. Fortunately for them, Danny had hidden a spare key in the chassis, because he'd lost his keys when they jumped off the cliff.

"So you can swim after all," Steve mentioned as they drove.

"I never told you I couldn't. I can swim when it's necessary. I just don't do it for fun."

"I was a little worried about you," Steve confessed. "When you didn't come up right away after we jumped, I was afraid you weren't going to come up at all."

Danny reached across the seat and took Steve's hand. "I'm all right, Babe," he said.

Steve couldn't take his eyes off the road, but he squeezed Danny's hand tightly before releasing it.

When they arrived back at Steve's house, they went to bed, where they made love and then fell asleep, still holding hands.

END


End file.
